Trowa 1/2
by second wings
Summary: Trowa has a problem...and it has to do with the syndrome of Ranma 1/2... *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Trowa ½  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Warnings: *singing to the tune of Mambo #5*  
A little bit of humour in this fic, a little bit of romance on the side,  
a little bit of drama included too, and some OOC and AU too-*stops as she noticed people are staring at her*  
*cough* Uh...There's also YOAI in it. Mainly 3X4!  
Note: By the title, yes it is a parody to Ranma 1/2. But I'm only getting the  
idea of the gender switching thing. ^_^  
If there's something "wrong" according to the Ranma show, it would be nice for me to be notified.  
But don't blame me! I only saw a few episodes! O_o  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. And just to be on the good side,  
I don't own the idea of Ranma 1/2 either!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sky was drenched in blood as the sun slowly sets for its slumber.   
The ground people walk on shared the same blood as the war raged on in Earth's wake.   
Explosions sparked on land and air as well as mobile suits were in battle.   
From a distance I could hear them crying of loss and pain...Like was I, long ago when I was a baby.  
I stood guard alone with the cool metal gun in my stained hands. The air was dry and full of dust that everything was a blur to me.   
It was quiet to all ears, but I could hear and see the battle scenes like a repeating film.  
When will it end, I'll never know.  
I'll probably die before then anyway.  
  
I sighed, hoisting the large gun over my shoulder and sauntered to a small pond in the area.   
On its surface, I gazed into my dull empty reflection. My brown hair was tangled, but it swept over half of my face revealing only one green eye.   
Snapping out of my own trance, I cupped the water into my hands and washed my face. The cool liquid brought chills into my body, but strangely, it wasn't cold.   
I rubbed the water away from my eyes and again I looked into my reflection.  
  
But it wasn't me.  
  
What I saw was a girl's face. Auburn hair was down to the chin, but it was covering half of her face like mine.   
I quickly looked around me, but I'm the only one present.   
I cautiously touched my face and grazed long eyelashes.  
  
What's going on?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eh, only a prologue, if I get reviews I'll write more! ^_^   



	2. It all began on a rainy day

Trowa 1/2  
by Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YOAI* 3+4, AU and maybe some OOC  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing...wish to...but no...  
Note: At some point I will change point of views,   
so you'll see something like this... ~~(Insert name)~~   
OK? Er...Excuse any grammer mistakes. O_o  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
The woods were settled in a long alluring silence. The trees stood proud and firm like mighty lords. Branches spread to cover the sky with an emerald ceiling. The tall man took this scenery all in one amazing breath. He walked slowly as the sound of his steps echo throughout nature's bearing.   
Then a swift shadow passed through the bushes like lightning! Before the man could react, a large form emerged from behind and-  
I retreat from the fantasy literature and close the book in conclusion.   
  
It's a Saturday night and I'm alone in one of Quatre's many estates. The other Gundam pilots went out to see a movie nearest town. Normally, during in the time of battle, everyone will stay and relax until a new mission comes up.   
However, Duo, the braided American, couldn't stay in one place like a wild bird. Quatre, ever so kindly, agreed Duo for a trip outside, but Heero and Wufei sternly refused. After constant tormenting, whining and begging, it finally lured them in, especially near insanity. Again, Duo played the same trick on me to come along,   
but Heero agreed that I should stay in case any mission calls. Heero would have stayed instead, but somehow Duo learned the irresistible-puppy-eyes from Quatre...  
  
I would like to go actually, but there's one thing that pulls me back.  
  
It was raining.  
  
A fear of getting wet? No, a soldier has to go through any conditions in battlefields, in snow or rain. That was no problem, but ever since last year, something changed me.  
  
I never knew what happened then...one minute I was washing my face and turned into a girl! It was so strange and impossible that it almost send me into near panic.   
I wore large turtlenecks and a neckpiece to cover the feminine features. It was for a time when I figured out the…unusual process. For every cold water I contact, I will transform into a girl.   
But showering in warm or hot water will return me back.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
Many times I pondered, "Am I even a boy at the start?" "Was I born with this...ability?" "What if I stay a girl too long? Will I be able to turn back?"  
Still those answers are not revealed. Although, there was a legend that if you splash cursed spring water onto you, it can give you this rather effect...  
Hmph, I'm not the one who listens to wives' tales.   
  
Ever since, I kept this secret and always wear turtlenecks if anything occurs unexpected. That's not the problem though, it's always this one question that bothered me...  
  
"Am I attracted to other boys?"  
  
Maybe that wasn't specific enough. That question revolves around a certain blond Arabian named Quatre.  
He's also a Gundam pilot, but you would never have guessed. His appearance seems innocent, but not vulnerable and his cerulean eyes never flicker of total hate or dishonesty.   
Quatre's nature is even more misleading. He's always gentle and never selfish. A person like Quatre can get anyone to accept his kind friendship...Just like what he did to me.   
  
More than one night, I would toss and turn sleeplessly because my mind crept back to him. Quatre and I are best friends, but something tells me I feel more than mere friendship.  
I reassured myself that it was my "feminine" side. Why else would I be attracted to guys? Especially Quatre?  
Then again, I didn't rebel enough. Am I surrendering too easily? I'm a Gundam pilot and I can't even win against myself! I had to get this feeling out of me, besides...what are the chances of Quatre being gay?   
And why would he want me? A guy-transformed-girl freak?  
  
I open my eyes and sigh. I was lying on the couch with the novel on the coffee table beside me. I've been sleeping again. I constantly do whenever I think too much...notably about Quatre. Damn my nature...  
I straighten myself, stretching a few leg and arm muscles. I got off the couch and proceed to go upstairs.   
I need to relax more...maybe a shower will help.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note2: Ahh! Sorry so short! But I keep writing and revising it to get it start right.  
It was a looong writer's block too, again, sorry! I promise there will be something more happening in the next chapter!  
I know what I'm planning, but suggestions would be nice! ^_^ 


	3. With rain, comes thunder

Trowa 1/2 by Moon Dragon  
  
Note: AH! O_O So sorry it took so long! This one is promising I hope! Thanks a million for waiting patiently...  
  
Warnings: *YOAI* 3+4 and 1+2, AU and maybe some OOC At some point I will change point of views, so you'll see something like this... ~~(Insert name)~~ Disclaimers: Simple, I don't own Gundam Wing. There.  
  
~~~Duo~~~  
  
Okay, it's not my fault that I think we should have some fun… And it's not MY fault that it starts raining like hell…  
  
"It's all your fault, Maxwell!"  
  
…And it's certainly NOT MY FAULT that the car broke down!  
  
I sigh in defeat and run my fingers through wet brown locks. I got this new car yesterday from all the money I could scrap up. Hell, it's a nice car! A black car with a cool red flaming streak on its sides and a roof opener. Damn it…I knew it's too good to be true when they said the car's cheap. In all of places, we're stuck in the middle of the road between the country and the city. Luckily though, Quatre and Heero brought umbrellas, but there's only two for the four of us!   
  
"Maxwell…" Wufei growls, "Why didn't you tell us that your car has a problem?! We could've taken Quatre's car!" "Hey!" I yell back, "I didn't know, okay?! Besides…I wanted to try it out! Heero grasps tighter on the umbrella handle, "Stop shouting in my ear Duo!" "I wasn't! I was yelling at Wufei!" "Guys!" We stop and look at Quatre waving his hands frantically to get attention, "I already called a pick-up truck. I'll need to stay here though to pay at least." He pleads with large blue eyes, "Um…could one of you stay with me?"   
  
"You stay Maxwell…it's YOUR car." "I can't! Um…I gotta work on DeathScythe!" "I need to work on reports." "Why can't you stay Wufei?!" "Baka! I don't deserve to stay in the freezing rain!"  
  
It's too much and we aren't getting anywhere. So there's only one solution…  
  
"…" "…" "…Injustice…"  
  
"Ha!" I triumph as I hold my hand to his face, "paper beats rock! You stay!" Wufei mutters about braided bakas and injustice, but I ignore him. I smile giddily at the fact that Heero and I are going to be alone together! It's sad when you can't even spend time with the one you're living with! Before I could blink, Heero already left for our hideout and I run to catch up to him.   
  
~~Heero~~  
  
I walk on the side street and look straight ahead into a misty scene. I wonder if that's always what my life is…an endless street clouded with mist. Many people say that I'm as cruel as a the crying fierce of a hawk. But isn't being emotionless as bad as overwhelming anger? I rather be emotionless. It's the only option to have a clear mind on the battlefield…and to avoid others getting hurt. I know myself…anger will lead me into blind rage. I can't control it and I'm afraid of its result…  
  
"Heero!"  
  
I turn around to see Duo running through the curtains of rain. He gasps for air as he catches up to me, "You could've waited!" "You could've run faster," I reply bluntly. "Yeah! But you have the umbrella, Heero. And what do I have?" Duo waves his hands in emphasis. "All I have is the rain as my company!" I blink at Duo along with silence. He opens his mouth and it just hangs there. Finally, he lets out a sigh of annoyance. "Fine, let's just go! A shower's calling me!" He grins and leads the way ahead of me. I stand there confound of his quick behavior. One minute he drags on and on like Wufei's justice rant and then becomes as happy as a child receiving candy. I shake my head in disbelief, but with amusement. Duo's…an interesting character. Everything that I'm not…  
  
SPLAT!  
  
I flinch when cold wet mud contacts my face. A second passes before I see Duo laughing at my muddy face.  
  
Why that little…  
  
Balancing the umbrella in one hand, I scoop a fistful of mud and whap it at Duo.   
  
SPLAT!  
  
I smirk a little as the mud hits the target, but Duo is not impressed. With a warrior cry, he lunges and tackles me down into a pool of mud. If anybody could see us, they'll only see flying limbs, loud yelps and the sound of splashing mud. But probably the loudest thing they'll hear is my laugh. I feel nothing but enjoyment. The enjoyment to be in the rain, to care for nothing…to be with Duo. He stops at the sound of my laugh and we stare at each other. I realize how Duo's eyes shine very bright. His violet eyes give great contrast to the dark layers of mud. The second thing I notice is how close we are. His breathing is loud compare to the thundering rain. Then he leans closer and I follow his actions…  
  
No!  
  
I snap back to reality and quickly get up to my feet. My body tenses as Duo looks at me in confusion.  
  
"Heero…?"  
  
I close my eyes. I didn't want to see the pain. No, I don't want to face it yet. Before I know it, I run away. My head is pounding, but my heart pounds the most. I'm not ready to feel yet. No, there's a war to fight. It's for Duo's own good. As long as I don't break in war, he'll be safe. Yeah, just keep convincing yourself, Heero… His voice is nothing but an echo and I finally slow down. I walk alone again, but with the umbrella forgotten.  
  
Please Duo. Please understand…  
  
~~Duo~~  
  
I slam the door behind me and hear the echo of its force down the hallway. Damn you Heero… Every time I make a move, he pushes me away. It's been constant now ever since I was sure he felt the same. Now I'm not sure anymore… I know he's been through tough times. It's the war after all. But how can I help if he won't even open up to me?   
  
I pace further down Quatre's big estate, lost in thought. I wonder if he even cares about me. He never helps me through my tough times. Does he even notice? All he ever does is treat me as another soldier! I curl my fists as a sober spasm went through my body. Did it all change now?   
  
I stop before the main bathroom and notice Heero's murky jacket is on the hanger beside it. Heero's taking a shower? Well, of course he is! Then a sinister revenge creeps into my mind. I silently cackle. You're going to pay Heero. I hang my own jacket and take off my boots. I'm usually not all neat and proper, but having Quatre jump on me for dirtying the floor is something I want to avoid… I hastily went to the basement that I almost slide down the railing! I skid across the floor and meet up to the water pump. I can still hear Heero taking his precious shower. Time to work on my revenge… I gradually turn the hot water off, savoring the precious moment. It must be old because it breaks off before I finish turning. I shrug, it's enough and besides…I can fix it later. A smile lurks its way to my face and I wait patiently. One, two, three, four…  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
I turn instantly into a statue. That isn't Heero…  
  
I dash upward like a fleeing rabbit. Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit…That's Trowa's voice! I forget that Trowa's here too! I reach the main floor and in wild madness, I open the bathroom door.  
  
"Trowa! I'msosorryIdidn'tmeanitand…ACK!"  
  
Before me isn't Trowa. It's a naked woman wrap around the shower curtain (Thank God). She has reddish-brown hair, but with the same style as Trowa and recognizable green eyes.  
  
My mouth drops like a ton of bricks.  
  
"T-T-Trowa!?"  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. The sun finally rises...NOT!

Trowa 1/2  
by Moon Dragon  
  
Note: Another one! ^_^ But, kinda short. Damn it. ~_~ Please review!  
  
Warnings: *YOAI* 3+4 and 1+2, AU and maybe some OOC  
At some point I will change point of views,   
so you'll see something like this... ~~(Insert name)~~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Do I have to repeat?  
  
~~Heero~~  
  
I put the wrench back into the toolbox before I look at Wing Zero. With a satisfying nod, I turn to head to the nearest bathroom. Instead of clean echoing steps, I hear squeaks of my muddy shoes.  
  
SQUEAK! SQUEAK!   
  
I wince at every step I take. If only Trowa wasn't in the bathroom, I could have taken a very very long shower…  
  
I reached a small room that could qualify as a closet. This one doesn't have a shower as the one Trowa is in. One shower is not big enough for the five of us…  
I turn the tap and wash the mud away from my face. It's warm until I yelp in surprise to find it freezing cold! I quickly turn it off and wonder if something's wrong with the water pump.  
  
Before I could think, a piercing scream takes place.  
I shrug at the matter after a few seconds.  
If Duo has something to do with this, then it's not my fault…  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
My now shoulder length hair tickles me as I shake at the cold breeze.  
  
Of all the people to know my secret…It just has to be DUO!  
Knowing Duo, he'll probably blab off to everyone! The pilots, the girls, hell, even our enemy for all I know!  
I silently groan at my situation. If Quatre finds out, I'll never have the chance to…  
I realize that Duo is still hanging there like a dead fish on portrait. My body tenses up at the gaping intruder. "DUO! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU HENTAI!"  
He gasps in awareness and covers his eyes as he slams the door out.  
Again I groan, this is going to be hard…  
  
I dry myself immediately and dress in my usual attire, turtleneck and jeans.  
I look at my reflection.  
It's exactly like last year. My face the same, but also not. Green eyes, with long eyelashes and the same hairstyle, but now shoulder length.  
And the clothes are not working…  
My chest is *cough* not flat anymore. My hips give more of a curve like a woman's.   
It's the first time I said this, but…  
I hate my life.  
~~Duo~~  
  
Ha. I'm seeing things. I didn't see Trowa as a girl, right? I must be working too hard. I need more coffee, but that's bad isn't it? Damn it…  
I pace so hard, I must be burning a trail deep enough for a river. I stop abruptly when I meet face to face with scorn girly Trowa face. I take a step back to see Trowa properly.  
  
A second past.  
A smile spread widely on my face.  
Trowa's eyes narrow dangerously, "Don't you dare…"  
A small chuckle is risking up its way through my throat.  
"…"  
There it goes. I laugh so hard my insides start to hurt. Trowa's voice! It's so high and feminine! And his clothes! He still wears the same, but on a woman's body?   
It's either seeing a badly dressed girl or a pretty boy with long girly eyelashes.   
  
Trowa crosses his arms, "It's not funny." He seems to wince at his own voice. When he sees that I'm not going to stop, he advances and clenches my throat in an iron grip.  
I wheeze as I feel the air almost closing in.   
"If you ever…" Trowa threatens, "tell anyone about this OR even tell anyone who I really am…Then you will die…A SLOW AND HORRIBLE DEATH!" He, um she shakes me violently.  
"Argh! Quiet! Heero's here too, you know!" I whisper.  
Trowa hesitates before letting me go. And not gently, may I add.  
"Ouch." I rub my backside where Trowa drops me. "Man, Trowa! Do you become violent every time you're a woman?"  
Trowa death glares to me. Matching Heero's glare.  
"Well," as I stand and brush off invisible dust, "are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
Trowa sighs and proceeds to tell me his story.  
  
~~Heero~~  
  
I know one thing for sure. If there's a scream caused by Duo and if you don't hear any threats after that, then there's a problem.   
I stroll upstairs from the hanger, but my steps are determine to go quicker.   
At last I reach the main floor, but nobody's in sight. I strain my ears, but nothing.   
Just then a blur past by me like fresh awakening thunder and I could only hear a faint sentence of "HiHeerojustgottagotothemarketandgetsomethingandbye!"  
My eyes widen at the sudden occurrence. It's my mistake that I pause a minute too long and now it's gone. It's Duo's voice, alright.   
Nobody can talk in one big breath and sentence. But who is that person dragging behind Duo?   
The only thing I saw is a dress. Possibly a girl?   
Instantly my eyes transform into slits.  
They better not be TOO close…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Breaking Points

Trowa 1/2  
by Moon Dragon  
  
Warnings: *YOAI* 3+4 and 1+2, AU and maybe some OOC  
At some point I will change point of views,   
so you'll see something like this... ~~(Insert name)~~  
**Okay, whenever Trowa is temporary a girl, I'll say "she" instead of he/she, K?  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Do I have to repeat?  
  
~~Duo~~  
  
My mind slowly digests to the information that Trowa gave me.  
  
I blink, "So…YOU CAN TURN INTO A GIRL?! LITERALLY!?"  
Trowa seems annoyed, "Do you need any other proof?"  
"B-b-b-but," I stutter, "are you a girl from the start?"  
Trowa's eyebrow twitches, "I don't know! Last time I checked I was a boy!"  
"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" I shakily twiddle my braid. "You turned into a girl by cold water, right?   
Well, let me get some water for you!"   
I'm about to proceed to the bathroom when Trowa stops me. She swings me around, "Weren't you listening?!   
I can only turn back by hot water! And for some REASON, there isn't any!" Trowa glowers at me accusingly.   
  
I glare right back, "Well EXCUSE ME! It wasn't my fault that I thought you were Heero!"  
Trowa raises an eyebrow, "What does Heero has to do with this?"  
I dismiss the idea like a child's toy, "How about juice or something? It's liquid, right?"  
Trowa shakes his head in frustration, "I need water, period. I'll just go down and boil some-"  
"Wait! Heero's down there remember? Unless you want to blow your secret away then fine with me!" I huff.   
I'm just trying to help Trowa. For the reason to save his dignity and my life. Heh, when his secret does go out,   
I'll have some interesting ideas to plan out…My thoughts are interrupt with Trowa pacing around and ranting about his privilege on water and privacy.   
I almost sweatdrop at this…I guess there's a Wufei in every one of us…  
  
Wait a minute…  
  
WUFEI AND QUATRE WOULD BE HOME SOON! DAMN IT! NOW TROWA'S REALLY GOING TO KILL ME!  
  
Before acknowledging Trowa, I run towards the "special" guestroom and run back with selective things. "Trowa!"  
He stops his ranting and looks at me questionably. But it's gone when he looks at the dresses in my arms in horror. "What are you going to do with that?!"   
  
I thrust the dresses in Trowa's unwillingly arms, "Quatre and Wufei are going to be home soon! Just be glad Quatre's sister used to rent here.   
We'll go to the market and use their damn bathroom!"  
Trowa struggles above the heap of dresses, "What's wrong with my clothes?"  
  
I shoo Trowa to change in his/her room, "Everybody knows you wear THAT! Besides, saves the suspicion if anybody sees you."  
I can tell that Trowa tries to resist, "Can't we drive Heero out of the house?"  
I finally push Trowa into the room and close the door, "Hello?! This is HEERO we're talking about! He'll want to know a good reason why he's kicked out into the rain!"  
I hear a muffle sound by the other side, "Why are you doing this?"  
"I'm trying to save your dignity, Trowa!"   
  
And my life…oi.  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
I stare at myself once again into the reflection of illusion.  
I growl at nothing and at everything. I start banging my head onto the mirror. With each soft thump I chant mentally,   
"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I h-"  
  
"What's holding up, Trowa!?"  
  
I stop my little torture and feel a throbbing inside my head.  
Ow…that's going to leave a bump…  
  
I move back to get a view of myself.   
I'm wearing a sleeveless dress that matches the colour of my eyes. There's a simple golden strip wound its way around my waist.   
It's a knee-length dress, but it reaches above my knees because of my height. With a scowl on my face, I walk out the door to face my doom.  
I almost trip because of my heels. Damn them! How do girls do it?!  
  
A catcalling whistle brings my attention up.  
Duo nods approvingly, "Wow, can't recognize you in that get-up! Let's go then…" He adds a mocking grin, "…milady."  
  
I swear…someday…  
  
I restrain my anger, I'll get Duo. These heels may be useful afterwards…  
I pack a bag with my other clothes for the quick change at the market. Duo and I stroll down the hall to our destination when…  
  
SQUEAK! SQUEAK!  
  
What the-  
  
Duo curses silently, "Heero's coming! Quickly before he-"  
Too late., Heero ascends from the hanger downstairs. We're able to hide behind the corner out of Heero's sight. It's no use!   
The only door out is right in Heero's way! Maybe if-  
  
"Hold on tight."  
  
I didn't get a chance to think as Duo speeds down like a cheetah and past Heero without hesitation. I heard a quick sentence from Duo and a   
slam from the door as we're set free.  
  
~~Duo~~  
  
That's just damn too close.  
But we made it! Ha! And they all say I'm slow…  
Trowa and I reach the garage where Quatre's cars asleep. I almost drool on his selective. Three daring and cool looking cars. Expensive enough to leave me broke for 10 years!   
  
Trowa unsteadies his way to a jaguar car and brings a set of keys out. My drooling stops as my eyes glues to the shimmering gold keys,   
"WHAT?! How come Quatre leaves you the keys, but not me?" I cross my arms and pout. Trowa looks at me with a raising eyebrow, "Because…Quatre trusts me and not you."  
  
My ears pick up at his tone. He sounds…proud? Proud that Quatre trusts him? My mind is on pace again. Interested in Quatre, Trowa? This may be amusing…  
  
Trowa opens the car door and set herself into the driver's seat. "O no you don't!" I shout in protest. "No way am I letting YOU drive! Move over, Trowa!"   
Trowa melts me down with a heated glare, "No. I want to live longer, so I'M driving."   
What does he mean by that comment?! "But," I insist, "It's wrong for a guy seen with a woman driving instead!"  
  
Trowa's olive green eyes turn in a fury bright emerald colour.  
  
Um, I think I push it a little too far…  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
I drive through the misty rain with Duo in the back seat. From the mirror, I can see Duo is grumbling with a hateful sneer.   
  
I can see the market now in a distance. My feet twitch to accelerate faster. I can't wait to get out of this nightmare!   
  
Finding a parking spot, I grab my bag and left Duo behind. It's agreed that Duo will stay in the car. He wants to be out of my hair as much as I do.   
He prefers to listen to the radio anyway.  
  
I open the glass doors of the market and my eyes are in sight with various foods and drinks. It's crowded and people are rushing in the last minute.   
Children are crying and itching to cause mischief. Fathers are tiring from following their wives like dogs.   
I want to get this over and done.  
I carefully walk my way through to the back. Not causing any suspicion of my fast pace.   
I see doors with the sign for washrooms. I'm almost there!  
That's when I hesitate. Do go into the ladies' room?! Better make sure there's not many inside…  
My arm is being snatched by someone and my body tenses for any attack.   
"Whoa! Calm down miss."  
I turn around to find one of the employees of the market. I groan and sent silent prayers to above. Why can't everyone leave me alone?  
The employee grins widely, "Do you need something miss?"  
I fidget under his gaze. Why is he staring at me like that…?  
"Um, no," I reply, "I don't need your help, thank you."  
"Well, I don't want a pretty lady like you in distressed. Tell me your problem…" He says in a seductive tone.  
I can't help but blink rapidly. Sometimes I have been the receiver to attraction, but never was I the actual source.  
I try to push him away, "I have to go now."  
"Wait sweet thing!" he attempts to grab my-  
  
Why that little hentai…  
  
~~Duo~~  
  
I have made a conclusion. All women, gender switching or not, ALWAYS take a LONG time! It has been ten minutes already and   
I listened to the same songs three times! I'm not listening to this radio station again…  
Through sleepy eyes, I see Trowa getting in and shutting the door. The force is so hard, I wince at the impact.  
The results I see are that Trowa is still a girl and a very pissed off girl too.  
Trowa turn the keys and drives recklessly out of the parking space. Damn! He must be pissed off a lot if he almost run over the shoppers.  
  
Better not to ask…  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
I never knew I had a breaking point where I just boil all over and crumble in the end. Everyone has a breaking point and I'm just tired now.   
Screw the secret. I want to get out of this body and the damn heels.  
I'll probably scald to death just to see if I won't change anymore. I sigh depressingly by defeat from the fates.   
Is there even a cure for this curse?  
  
I didn't know what happen next. All I remember is getting out of the car and seeing Duo went off.   
I remember dragging myself on the doorstep, opening the heavy door and…  
  
…my eyes lock on cerulean blue.   
  
~~~~tbc~~~~~~ 


	6. From new and old eyes

Trowa 1/2  
by Moon Dragon  
  
Warnings: *YOAI* 3+4 and 1+2, AU and maybe some OOC  
At some point I will change point of views,   
so you'll see something like this... ~~(Insert name)~~  
Note: Sorry if it seems short, but my muse kept kicking at me and I'm tired. ~.~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't think I ever will.   
  
~~Quatre~~  
  
"AAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Bless you."  
"I'll get Maxwell for this! ACHOO! I just KNEW he cheated!"  
"Don't worry Wufei…I'll make hot cocoa, okay?"  
"…"  
"Sorry, I almost forgot. You prefer tea better."  
  
I sigh with the rumble of rain louder than me. Wufei and I are finally home. It had been…what was it? Almost an hour and a half!   
The whole process of waiting for the tow truck and having the driver to take us home.   
  
Whenever Wufei is grouchy from the turn of events, he shouts and rants. But that's his way of relieving stress.   
Although the option is less desirable, since he gets more angered later on.   
I find nature and music relaxing. I always look forward on it and I will in future still.   
I'll probably need it more often by being the heir...  
I shouldn't think about that now.  
  
I glimpse at Wufei from the corner of my eye. Right now, my immediate problem is trying to keep him from killing Duo.   
I almost chuckle at the possible scenes between them. I hate to admit, but it's quite amusing.   
I just hope Wufei doesn't go far enough to swipe Duo's head with his sword.   
  
"What are you smiling about, Winner?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Both of us are hanging our soaking jackets and Wufei already went into his hunt for Duo. I glance at the hall floor with approval.   
Good thing Heero and Duo remembered to take off their boots.  
  
That's when I heard a slight thump near the front door. Curious, I open it with a ready stance.  
The sky is cloudy with the rain still pouring down, but I could make out a female.   
She staggers through the door and looks as if on the verge to collapse. I steady her with a worrying look on my face.   
Is she in need of medical help?  
  
Her eyes lock on mine with a green shine of life, "Q-Quatre…?"  
My eyes widen, "How do you know my name?"  
The door is banging loudly at the force of the wind and the others come down in cautious alarm.   
The girl feels more alert at the sight of the others. It's when I take note of her appearance. She somehow looks familiar…  
  
Heero looks sharply between her and Duo, "I saw you with Duo." He steps up with a huff of provocation, "Who are you?"  
I'm surprise at Heero's forwardness. He's never like that. He's usually is being monotone to strangers.   
If he's delighted, then it's strange. But it's even more troubling if Heero's arrogated.  
  
Silence only meets Heero's answer. He turn his glare at Duo for an answer, "Who is she, Duo?"  
Duo seems to stumble for words, "Well, a friend, of course!"  
"Which friend is that?" Wufei grunts.  
  
I face the girl with questioning eyes. She looks down and fidgets as eyes stare at her.   
"Um," she replies, "My name is…is Trina. Trina Bloom."  
I relax. Bloom is the surname of Catherine. It's also believed that Trowa is her brother too. That's why she looks familiar.   
If I'm a fool, she could easily pass as Trowa's twin. It's no question how she knows my name.   
It's probably heard from either of them or such.   
  
I smile to ease the tension, "I guess you that's how you knew me then. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."   
I gesture to the others, "This is Heero, Wufei, Duo and…" I pause at a missing figure, "Where's Trowa?"  
  
The girl Trina jumps in, "Trowa's visiting the circus and Catherine. He sent me to tell you."  
Heero raises an eyebrow, "He went during the storm?"  
"It was urgent."  
I try to wave off the interrogations, "You must be cold Trina. I'll make hot cocoa for everyone."   
I remember back at Wufei, "Um, do you prefer tea, instead?"  
She smiles her cupid lips, "I actually prefer tea, thank you."  
Interesting, nobody's really interested in tea except for Wufei, Trowa and I.  
  
"I love to learn about you Trina! Trowa is a close friend of mine." I brightly remark.  
"I'm sure he really is," she responses.  
  
Why did she sound so sad?   
  
~~~~~tbc~~~~~ 


	7. Caught in trap

Trowa 1/2  
by Moon Dragon  
  
Warnings: *YOAI* 3+4 and 1+2, AU and maybe some OOC  
At some point I will change point of views,   
so you'll see something like this... ~~(Insert name)~~  
I will write Trowa as a "she" now, just to avoid confusion and remembering  
the fact that Trowa is still a girl.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't think I ever will.   
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
Trina Bloom. I'm just glad I didn't make a name worse than that.   
  
I bring the cup to my lips and drink glorious warm tea. All of us are in the kitchen and drinking their desired beverage.   
Quatre is making conversation as a kind host he is. I will need not to answer exactly like "Trowa." It will be too suspicious.   
But how much more can I be suspicious? Wufei and Heero are glaring at me as if scanning enemies' codes.   
They never heard of Trina Bloom, who just appeared out of nowhere. Even Duo's presence is not working. Heero saw us running past.   
If I know Heero's way of interrogation…then Duo had better NOT tell Heero a single thing!  
Every time I look up, I see Heero glaring back at Duo constantly. Duo senses Heero's stare and becomes very anxious.  
  
I'm doomed…I said that before, didn't I?   
  
"Trina?"   
  
I blink up at Quatre, "I'm sorry. Did you said something?"  
He pours himself another cup of tea, "We have another guestroom. Will you stay in tonight?   
It's pretty late and I don't want you to go through the storm." Quatre smiles generously.   
  
Must not give in…"Alright." Damn…  
  
"That's great! Your room will be upstairs in the far end to the left."  
  
I nod to him and hurry went to the room upstairs.  
  
~~Wufei~~  
  
I don't trust that onna.   
  
I'm sure that Trowa or even Catherine doesn't have any other relatives. Wasn't Trowa home for the whole time?   
He wouldn't bother send "Trina." He could just left a note instead. And what did Heero meant that he saw Duo and her?   
  
It's too confusing. I need something else to clear it up. I finish my tea and excuse myself from the table.   
I make sure that no one can listen in before I went to the living room. There lies a telephone and I quickly dial the numbers.  
  
A female voice peeps up, "Hello. This is Catherine speaking."  
"Hi, it's Wufei. I'm a friend of Trowa's."  
"Yes! I heard of you! Is something wrong…?"  
"Is Trowa at the circus with you?"  
"No…did something happen to him?"  
"No, my mistake. I just remembered that he went to the market, bye."  
  
I hang up before a bunch of questions fire at me.   
I don't want another person to become worried. But Catherine answered my question.  
  
If Trowa's not at the circus like Trina said, then where is he?  
Who's Trina…?  
  
Something reaches my shoulder and brings me back to reality.  
"Ah!" I hastily turn for an attack.  
"Hn."  
Damn Yuy…he's always sneaking around. Another trick that Duo mimics just to annoy me.   
  
"What do you want?" I demand.  
"Take a look at this." He thrust a mini folder into my arms. I open it to find records of the Bloom family.  
  
"I search through these," Heero states, "and found nothing on Trina Bloom. The Trina Bloom we have met now is nonexistent."  
I nod in agreement. I'm glad I am not the only one with suspicions. "Should we interrogate her now?" I ask.  
I can practically sense Heero's mind calculating. "No," he answers, "She doesn't seem to give any threat. Besides, it will only upset Quatre."  
I sigh at the situation. If Trina were a man, maybe Quatre wouldn't be that sympathetic. Then again, it wouldn't matter either way.  
I just remember about my findings, "Heero, I called Catherine, but Trowa isn't there."  
Heero invisibly shrugs, "There's no sign of an assault. You know Trowa, he always stray. He can take care of himself." With that done, he turns to walk away.   
I blink at the retreating form. Heero has been acting strange. With the encounter of Trina, Heero looked angered with Trina, but Duo too.   
Now he's calm in his stoic self with no care about Trina or Trowa at all.   
  
This is even more confusing. I must find Maxwell to rant on or I'll literally blow up in frustration.   
  
~~Duo~~  
  
I carefully balance the kettle with one hand and try not to spill the hot water within. Trowa asked me for hot water after she fled to the guestroom.   
I wondered why she couldn't get it herself, but she just snapped at me like her personal servant.  
  
Women…no wonder why Wufei sneers at the very word of it.   
  
I reach the final step to the guestroom and knock on the door, just in case Trowa jumps on me if didn't.  
I didn't get a reply as I knock harder. Holding my breath, I slowly open the door to find Trowa struggling with…something.  
I'm confused at first as I see her limbs going this way and that. But realization dawns to me with laughter arising from it.  
She notices my laughing outburst, "Duo! Stop laughing, baka, and help me unzip this damn dress!"  
I decline my laughter to giggles, but I offer to help anyway.  
She lets go of the zipper for me to try. With her face red and arms crossed, anyone can tell that Trowa is NOT happy…  
I take hold of the zipper and tug.   
No go…I pull down harder and harder.  
Stupid little…This time I try to use both of my hands.  
"Duo! You're hurting me!"  
"Just hold on, will ya?!" I yell at Trowa.  
Stubborn worthless piece of a zipper! I use all of my energy to yank it down.  
  
"DUO!!!"  
  
Trowa freezes her struggling while my nerves paralyze themselves.  
I yelp as my braid is pulled back and turning me to face maddening cobalt blue eyes.   
It has taken some time for my brain to process the fact that Heero is there.  
I gulp, "Heero! It's not what you think!"  
Heero growls and tightens his hold, "Shut up baka! You have a lot of explaining to do!"   
I yelp again as he pulls my braid like a leash and guide me to his room.  
  
As I am being dragged, I see Wufei and Quatre running up the stairs.   
I also see Trowa's shocked and worried face before Heero shuts the door.  
He faces me with a raging flame in his eyes that I have never seen before.  
  
Damn it! No way am I going out of this alive!   
  
~~tbc~~ 


	8. Lost Tears

Trowa 1/2  
by Moon Dragon  
  
Warnings: AU and maybe some OOC *YOAI* 3+4 and 1+2  
**This chapter contains drama, sap and maybe a little bit of angst...  
  
At some point I will change point of views,   
so you'll see something like this... ~~(Insert name)~~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't think I ever will.   
  
~~Heero~~  
  
"Heero, I told you! It's not what you think it is!"  
  
I glare down at him with all my worth. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even see Duo…I could only hear his voice in shock, anger…  
How can I describe the emotion in his voice?  
  
He steadies himself and matches my glare in challenge.  
My voice breaks out in the smallest of whispers, "I can't believe you, Duo."  
His stare didn't quiver.  
I grow forward in my anger, "I can't believe you betrayed me for t-that girl!"  
"What are you talking about?!" He barks back, "I was only helping her with her dress."  
"Yeah, helping her, so you can get down in her dress!"  
Duo jerks back as if he's been hit, "Is this what it's all about?! Don't you trust me at all, Heero?"  
  
I give him no answer.   
He laughs darkly, "I-I don't believe this…"  
No…  
"We changed, didn't we?"  
No, I still feel the same.  
"I thought you cared Heero…but we're not going anywhere…"  
Please…don't, "Duo…"  
  
He snaps back with anew strength and attention, "Stop! Heero, why won't you talk to me? Why won't WE even talk to each other? Every night…do you know how it feels when no one is there for you? Like they don't care anymore?!"  
Where is my voice now? "It's war, Duo. We must take care of ourselves-"  
"Do you think I don't know that?! I'm not a perfect soldier, Heero! I-I need you, damn it…" He shakes with breaking sobs.  
Why did I never see him like this? How can I help him if I don't even know how to handle these sudden emotions?   
  
"Few months ago, we had something special," Duo barely continues, "But…I can't take this torture anymore. Heero, if you don't feel the same anymore, then just leave…"  
  
No, this doesn't have to end this way, "Duo, you don't understand-"  
  
"I understand clearly, Heero! Now just leave me the hell ALONE!"  
  
I become blind again.   
I only hear the sound of tragic footsteps walking out the door…  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"I always wanted to share this with you."  
I face him questionably, "Share what?"  
Duo almost laughs, "This!" He gestures to the night sky, "The moon, especially…It's so beautiful from Earth-"  
"But why me?" I cut in.  
  
He stares at the moon as if in a trance, "Because…you're different. Just like how the moon is different from the stars…" He smiles charmingly at me.  
I blink back in confusion. I feel like a child now. I'm different around Duo all the time. Maybe I'm still acting stoic as always,   
but he doesn't bother with my protective shell.  
  
"And like the moon," Duo continues, "without it, the world would be dark…  
so you better not self-destruct like the last time!" He threatens mockingly.  
I didn't notice his tone, "Why would you bother? My life is nothing to consider about."   
I stand up to escape this ridiculous conflict when Duo grabs my arm.  
I turn to see violent eyes shaking, "Don't you ever say that, Heero!   
Your life IS important! It's important to me…" The last sentence   
seems to fade out and he lets go of my arm in…shame?  
  
"Duo…are you saying that-"  
He jolts out of close range, "I-I'm sorry, Heero. I know you're disgusted with me…I-I'll just leave now…"  
He starts to sprint off but I tackle him down in order to stop him.   
We tumble down the small hill and fall in a heap of limbs.  
It may have hurt a lot with our impact, but it didn't matter.   
What matters is that I feel the same…  
"What did you say?"  
Did I say it out loud? "I feel the same Duo. Don't run away from me…"  
His eyes shiver with unshed tears,   
"I'll never run away…as long as you're here with me."   
  
~~tbc~~  
  
*blink, blink* I hope it doesn't suck TOO much...   
Sorry it's short but this chapter is on its own.   
Review, please? 


	9. Heart's calling

Trowa 1/2  
by Moon Dragon  
  
Warnings: AU and maybe some OOC *YOAI* 3+4 and 1+2  
  
Note: Sorry for the lateness, but I had my wisdom teeth out and I was  
in PAIN! Now the torture is over (thank goodness).   
*I like to say thanks to my new e-mail pen friend for setting my   
determination for this fic.*  
  
At some point I will change point of views,   
so you'll see something like this... ~~(Insert name)~~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't think I ever will.  
  
  
~~Quatre~~  
  
Tempering shouts can be heard, but the door muffles the words away.  
One word that we all heard is "alone."  
After that, Duo storms out with the door still shuddering.  
"Duo!" I yell out.  
He didn't listen to my cries and escapes to his room.  
Wufei lands a hand on my shoulder, "Leave him…he wants to be alone."  
I couldn't bear it though…poor Duo…He doesn't deserve this.  
"I know what you're thinking," Wufei says, interrupting my thoughts,   
"but understand that we cannot interfere. Leave them to their time   
and we'll do what we can later on."   
I look up to meet wise eyes of ebony. It took some time before   
I nod and leave the matter alone.  
Satisfied, Wufei leaves the hallway and everything is quiet again.  
But there is still another present.  
I turn apologizing eyes to Trina, "I'm sorry this has happened.   
Please, let's go outside for fresh air."  
Trina seems to hesitate before agreeing to my suggestion.  
  
We didn't say much to each other once we reach outside.  
It's still night out, but the storm calmed down.   
The night is beautiful. Stars are peeking out from the clouds   
and the moon appears to sway on those clouds.  
I gaze onto the scene, memorized and deep in thought.  
I once ponder about what Trina thought about Duo and Heero's   
display of relationship. Does she accept gay relationships or disgusted by it?  
Simple criticizing like this prevents me from expressing myself fully.  
Am I gay? I still don't know.  
Sometimes when I see Duo and Heero together, I gain strength by that.   
But fights like the one we witness today…I wonder if gay relationships last long…   
There's so many pressure from society and this could alter the relationship.  
There are not many people who accept…and not many people who are gay.  
  
I change my gaze on Trina.  
She too is deep in thought as she watches the sky.   
The moon lay its light on Trina, making her hair bright red as the roses.  
Her eyes copy the stars in twinkle and shines of emeralds.  
I admit…she's beautiful…  
  
I place a hand over my beating heart, listening to its voice.  
This feeling…It's the same feeling whenever I see Trowa around.  
But…what am I feeling now with Trina?  
Is this what love is like?  
I don't understand…  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
I welcome the silence. Silence is like my friend, but an enemy also.  
Silence can ally with loneliness.  
  
I close my eyes. I can't look freely at Quatre, but I can imagine.   
And that is the only aspect nature can allow me.  
  
"Trina?"  
  
No, that's not my name. Why can't you say MY name?  
  
"Trina…?"  
  
I sigh, giving up and surrendering to those clear blue eyes again.  
He looks almost worrying, "Trina, how do you feel about-" he coughs in mortification,   
"um, about gay relationships?"  
This takes me by surprise. Why would Quatre ask a thing?  
He clears his throat, trying to escape the silence,   
"I mean, you don't seem bothered by Duo and Heero's display…"  
Oh, so this is why, "I don't mind," I answer,   
"There's others that are gay too." Like me…  
"I see," he says.  
  
Nothing is said after that…but now we're on the topic,   
this could be my only chance…  
"Are you gay, Quatre?"  
His head comes up in a shot and eyes widen as large as saucers.  
I could have kick myself there. Baka! Why did I become so hopeful?   
By that gaze, of course he's not gay!  
"Sorry," I say hastily and left to sleep's calling.  
  
Great…to sleep in a woman's body and waking up in the morning with it…   
  
~tbc~ 


	10. Obstacles

Trowa 1/2  
by Moon Dragon  
  
Warnings: AU and maybe some OOC *YOAI* 3+4 and 1+2  
  
Note: ARGH! DIE WRITER'S BLOCK!   
So sorry it's late! This one's small, but better than nothing, eh?  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't think I ever will.  
  
  
~~Heero~~  
  
Click. Clickita-click. Click.  
  
'IDENTITY UNKNOWN'  
  
"Damn!"  
I bang my frustrations onto the table with my fist.  
I remain still as tension ooze out from my systems.  
It's just impossible.  
I have been checking data in every possible OZ base on Earth AND space.  
But there's nothing, absolutely NOTHING on Trina Bloom or other identical matches.  
I lean back to avoid the bright screen. Maybe I'm wrong then.   
Maybe Trina isn't working for OZ. However, checking birth records, she doesn't exist either.   
Hn…I can't underestimate her.   
If she has any training, she could had erased her existence or changed her identity.   
I breathe out and massage my temples. Many things can be possible, but there's always a reason behind it…  
Wait!  
I sit up abruptly, making my chair squeak in protest.   
No identity…Finding our safe house…  
Is she an assassin?  
We, the Gundam pilots kill countless people. Is she here for revenge?  
She didn't bring anything with her, but any weapon can be hidden in her clothing.  
  
My mind races by other possibilities. Is she responsible for Trowa's disappearance?   
It's certainly not a coincidence for her to show up on the same day Trowa disappeared…  
  
We have to conclude something about Trina. Wufei agrees with my suspicions.   
Quatre would need convincing and Duo-  
Duo…It's all Trina's fault! She's in the way, in MY way to Duo.   
For that reason, she is an obstacle that needs to be eliminated.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
I turn off the computer before facing towards the voice. The door slowly opens to reveal   
Quatre's worrying face, "Heero, what are you doing? You should be asleep…"  
Sleep? None of us practically gets decent sleep due to our mission reports.   
Quatre knows that…he probably wants to check on me because of the…incident…  
  
I only give him a silent glare, but he patiently waits for me to open up to him.   
The problem about accusing Trina is Quatre's trust on her.   
Even Trowa disappeared, Quatre will get upset and stand for Trina's innocence otherwise.   
It may take some time to convince him…but he still needs to know the situation about Trowa.  
  
"Quatre," I finally voice out, "there's something you need to know…"   
  
~tbc~ 


	11. Sealed Fate

Trowa 1/2  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* 3+4, 1+2, some angst, some OOC  
At some point I will change point of views like this ~~(name)~~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: Ah! So sorry it took so long! I had exams so please understand!  
Please continue reviewing!  
  
~~Quatre~~  
  
The sun already rises to its peak and glistens   
the little raindrops in fascination.   
It's around 5 AM, it's really early, but I couldn't sleep any longer.   
  
Not when Trowa is missing.  
  
I run as far as I can from our safe house. Surrounding me are trees   
and shrubs, but nothing else beyond.  
The safe house is too far from the closest city. None of the cars   
is missing, Trowa couldn't have just walked through the rain.  
No note, or sign that he's in the circus…  
Is he truly gone from our reach?  
Or just my reach?  
  
Trowa would never wandered unless for a good reason.  
Is that reason me? Am I to blame?  
Why does it hurt thinking about it?  
  
"Trowa, why are you running away from me!?" I question to the sky.   
I sigh in defeat. Am I seriously waiting for him to answer back?   
What's wrong with me?   
The birds chatter about my presence.   
They answer my yells in mocking responses.  
  
I turn back to the safe house without any clue and a questioning heart.  
  
  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
I scrunch up my face at the pressure of the sunbeams on my face.   
Groaning, I roll over and stretch my limbs to its extent.  
I relax, but what's that pain in my chest…?  
  
I force myself to sit up and realize my situation.  
Ugh…I'm still a woman…  
IT WILL END TODAY ONCE AND FOR ALL!  
  
With new determination, I leap from the comfort of my bed   
and stroll out down the hall.  
I pass over closed doors when I hear voices in a distant.  
I strain my ears until it falls upon Duo's room.   
I hear Duo's voice, but is that Quatre's voice as well?  
I shake myself mentally. Just move on, Trowa…it's none of   
your business…  
  
"I just can't believe Trowa."  
  
Screw the business case.   
I creep up and place my ear against the hard wood of the door.  
  
"Quatre, I'm sure Trowa wouldn't just leave-"  
  
"Then why couldn't he tell me?!"  
  
"Well, maybe he got kidnapped-"  
  
"There's no sign of an abduction, Duo,   
and Trina says that he's alright."  
  
"Why are you so upset, then? This happens sometimes, right?"  
  
"But he promised he wouldn't leave and he broke that promise!"  
  
My heart lurches at the sound of distress in Quatre's voice.  
  
"(Sigh) I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation-"  
  
"If Trowa wants to leave m-us! Then he should just stay away!"  
  
I flinch back from the door and scramble to hide back into my room.   
I close the door with shaking hands and my legs give away as   
I sink down.   
  
It's over then…  
Quatre hates me and he'll always will…  
  
I hear a sound of a door closing and heavy footsteps retreating   
down the hall. I assume it's Duo because   
sobbing can be heard in that room.  
I sit there in somber as I hear the continuing sobs.   
So quiet, yet it's so loud in my ears.  
I raise my head to look at the drawer mirror of the   
room and hate the reflection looking at me.  
My eyes widen at the recognition of my female form.  
I suddenly stand up and proceed to go to Quatre.  
  
It's a great step in my life, but if it's a chance to happiness…  
  
Then I risk my all and everything.   
  
~~Quatre~~  
  
I draw my face deeper into the pillow, hoping it would   
swallow my tears and myself up.  
But knowing that it can't, I lay there on the bed crying non-stop.  
  
I pick up a sound of the door closing and the feeling   
of an extra weight on the bed. Duo or the others, no doubt.  
  
"Go away," my voice muffles against the pillow.  
  
"I won't, Quatre."  
  
My body tenses as I quickly straighten myself to Trina's presence.   
I couldn't meet her in the eye. No matter how much of an open   
person I am, it's pretty shameful to cry in front of a woman.   
  
"Look at me, Quatre. Don't be ashamed."   
  
I slowly level my eyes on her to feel myself furiously blush.  
Obviously, my sobbing must have woken her. Her hair is ruffled   
as all do when first awakening to the morning.   
She wears simple clothing like a T-shirt and shorts.  
  
She's pretty nevertheless-wait a minute!   
I can't think of my guests like this!  
  
I start back to reality to feel Trina's soft hand caressing my face.   
I lean towards it and close my eyes in content.  
I feel her breath close to my face as she whispers,   
"I won't let you cry anymore…Never again."  
  
My heart hammers against my chest. My breath shortens at the   
sudden feeling of heat.  
Is this wrong? Am I betraying Trowa? But what is there to betray?  
Trina moves even closer and-  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
-I place my lips on his in a loving kiss.   
So soft, like kissing rose petals…  
  
This is the kiss that will seal my life forever as Trina Bloom…   
  
~tbc~  
  
Note: Hey, I did a fanart based on Trowa 1/2. ^^ If you wanna see,   
click my name up there and go see my website! 


	12. To Realize

Trowa 1/2  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* 3+4, 1+2, some angst, some OOC  
At some point I will change point of views like this ~~(name)~~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: Ugh, I did this half asleep, so I hope it doesn't suck too much...  
  
~~Duo~~  
  
My footsteps stomp heavily onto each step as I descend to the kitchen.   
I open the refrigerator door and feel the cool air rush into my face.   
Blindly, I snatch a carton of milk, cereal, and a bowl.   
I set all the contents on the table and sit down…staring…  
  
…Damn…forgot the spoon…  
  
I thump my head on the wooden table. The pounding in my head doesn't   
compare to how much life sucks…  
  
Quatre and Trowa…  
Quatre and now Trina…  
  
…Heero…  
  
"Maxwell…if you're not intending to use the milk,   
I suggest you put it back before you spoil anymore supplies."  
  
I didn't need to lift my head up to know it's Wufei.  
  
"I don't care about the freakin' milk…"   
I mumble against the hard wood.  
  
Wufei's voice is soft and low, "I suppose not."  
  
Nothing is said. Instead, I hear a creaking of a chair pulling up   
and a soft thud as a hand rests on the table.  
  
"You're strangely quiet this morning-"  
  
"If it's about Heero then forget it!" I interrupt.   
"I don't want to talk about it…"  
  
"You're wrong. This is not about Heero, it's about you."  
  
I cock my head sideways for a better look at Wufei.   
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm asking what YOU want, Duo," he replies.  
  
I raise an eyebrow. He's asking what I want and using my first name?   
"What are you trying to pull here?"  
  
"Do you want Heero?"  
  
I snap out as my head shot up, "What kind of question is that?!   
You should ask Heero, not me! He's the one who doesn't   
pull through when I need him."  
  
"Maybe, but you shouldn't give up on him.   
If you want the relationship to work you have to NOT give up."  
  
"I…" My words falter. Is it true? Do I want to give up?   
No, no I don't…  
  
I realize that Wufei tries to leave the kitchen without my   
acknowledging. "Wufei," I ask, "how would you know…?"  
  
He hesitates. Something I don't see Wufei do often.   
"Let's just say…" he answers,   
"I don't want you and Heero to make the same mistake as I did." (1)  
  
~tbc~  
  
(1) For those who are wondering, Wufei's talking about Meiran and him. 


	13. Never Seen Before

Trowa 1/2  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* 3+4, 1+2, some angst, some OOC  
At some point I will change point of views like this ~~(name)~~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: Ha! I did another chapter!   
TAKE THAT EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK! *whacks "it" with a stick*   
Please continue review and thank you for being patient!  
  
~~Heero~~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-  
  
I rake my fingers around for the source of the annoyance   
and slam the alarm to a stop.   
I groan at my state. I never felt so drowsy in my life.   
I guess this is what normal people always feel.   
I blink my eyes to strong light and grumble my way to the mirror.   
I am a sight that people would laugh at. My eyes look dark,   
but not in a glare and if it's possible, my hair is even shaggier.   
I look closer to identify red marks across my cheeks.   
Are they pillow marks or the marks of…  
  
…streaked tears?  
  
I stare at my reflection as if it is someone else than myself.   
It has been a moment before I finally went downstairs;   
not bothering to wash up.  
  
Down I went until the entrance of the kitchen when I see…Duo?  
  
His tired eyes meet my own. I couldn't pull myself away from our gaze.   
I take in all the details of his eyes to colour, shape, and hidden emotions.   
It surprises me. This is the first time I can see the emotion without   
any other sign language.  
  
So easy and hard…am I that blind?  
  
"If you want me to leave then I'll go," Duo murmurs as   
he stands up to leave.  
  
"No!" I panic, but reduce my volume, "I mean no…stay, please?"  
  
He pauses and eyes me with hope. We both sit down, across   
from each other, but letting silence to creep around.   
  
"Still mad, Heero?" Duo asks.  
I try to shake out of my groggy phase, but not succeeding,   
"No…I don't want to be." I sound so unsure.  
  
"Then why were you when you saw me and Trina?"  
  
I flinch at her name and feel my body tensing.   
I try to hold back my anger, remembering that   
it's Duo I'm facing and not her.   
It's not Duo I want to break my anger in.  
  
"Is it true then? Will things never be back as the way they used to be?"   
The words seem more directed to himself than to me.   
Duo chokes back a rising sob at his own words.  
  
This pain, hurts so much just by seeing him struggle.   
But how can I express my feelings for him?  
  
"Duo…" I catch his attention, "I-I'm not thinking about Trina.   
I'm-I'm thinking about you…and ONLY you."  
  
"Then what's with the rage? Are you jealous or something?"   
Duo almost shouts.  
  
I shrink, but mildly said back, "Is…Is jealously a sign of love?"  
  
Silence.  
  
I hang my head down, "I know I'm not showing much or any feelings   
for you. But please know that I DO care-"  
  
"Do you love me? If you don't then get it over with," he interrupts.  
  
"I'm not ready for love…but I want you to show me…and be together?"   
I turn my statement into a question.  
  
Duo closes his eyes briefly and I fear for rejection.   
I'm wrong when he looks at me with loving eyes and there's no   
time wasted as we bound ourselves together in embraces and kisses.   
  
I inhale Duo's wonderful scent and feel his body fitting my embrace   
perfectly. I wonder how I never notice this perfect   
combination before…  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hmm?" Distracted by my content state.  
  
"There's something about Trina that you need to know…"  
  
^_~ ~~tbc~~ 


	14. Storm

Trowa 1/2  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* 3+4, 1+2, some angst, some OOC  
At some point I will change point of views like this ~~(name)~~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: Yeah! I did another chapter!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"…You're not serious…Trina is…!?"  
  
"I may run and hide but I never lie! And by my own   
Shinigami's dead hole, I AM serious!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Heero…?"  
  
"I just can't believe, of ALL people, I'm jealous of Trowa!"  
  
~~Wufei~~  
  
I hope those two idiots will finally get together.  
  
At this time of war…they really need each other…  
  
Meiran, or Nataku at some times too, but not all the time.   
Nataku was a second name for her that fit her strong warrior side.  
  
However, There's the considerable and honest side of Meiran…  
The side I failed to see when it was too late.  
  
Heero and Duo are in the course of choosing paths together and a  
re about to reach something very beautiful…  
  
Until that damn Trina came along…  
  
That reminds me…  
  
I have to get to Quatre before Trina gets in the way of   
something better!  
  
~~Quatre~~  
  
My eyes are lazily half close from the sight of Trina beside me.  
  
We lie side by side on the bed, exhausted by our emotions-  
  
We didn't "do it" mind you…  
  
Trina is sleeping in quiet slumber as I carelessly brush her   
hair with my fingers.  
  
Her hair reminds me of Trowa…  
  
Hey, her eyes are the same of Trowa's…  
  
Why am I still thinking of Trowa?! Trina is right here when he's not…  
But then again, maybe that's why I'm thinking about him…because   
he's always there when I needed him through hard times.  
  
I guess I love him…?  
  
There. I admit, I do love him. But that's more of a question   
than a statement. Argh! Why is determining your sexuality so hard?!  
  
I quickly, but silently get up from bed and try to walk out   
the enclosed space I'm feeling.  
  
I pass by doors while walking down the hall.   
By instinct, I stop at Trowa's room.   
The door is still open, almost as if convincing me to sneak in.   
So I comply.  
  
I hold my breath as I step into the room. For some reason,   
I feel like that something surprising would happen.   
Trowa would be there standing, waiting for me to come in…  
  
But there's nothing.  
  
Except for his lit up laptop that blinks madly of an upcoming mission.  
Before I knew it, my hands type to find out of this mission.  
The norm, "Destroy OZ base of suspected mobile suits factory making."  
No one is here now to take Trowa's absence for the mission.   
But I'm here and I accept it.  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
I feel chilled by morning air and try to nestle in for more warmth…  
but only to find an empty space.   
  
I blink my eyes open and indeed Quatre is gone, but where…?  
  
I hear footsteps coming, but instead of expecting Quatre,   
I see Wufei instead. A very enraged looking Wufei…  
  
"I'm tired of your games. Tell me the truth now," Wufei says bluntly.  
  
I hesitate at his forwardness. If I tell him now or anyone,   
I'll lose Quatre for sure. "I don't know what you're talking about…"  
  
"If it weren't for you, Trowa and Quatre could possibly be together!"   
Wufei accuses.  
  
What is he talking about? "Quatre will never be Trowa's…"   
I note with a hint of grief.  
  
Wufei quirks an eyebrow, "Are you saying that Trowa hates   
Quatre enough to leave him?"  
  
"WHAT THE-?! I DON'T HATE HIM NOR WILL I EVER LEAVE him…"   
I notice Wufei's eyes are glue to me very suspiciously.   
  
"Why are you responding like you're Trowa…?"  
  
…I definitely blown my cover…  
  
If it's by fortune's luck, Duo interrupts by storming in between us.   
However, his face doesn't look like it would bring good news.  
  
"Guys!" Duo pants, "Quatre and his Sandrock are gone!"  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
~tbc~ 


	15. Last Wish

Trowa 1/2  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* 3+4, 1+2, some angst, some OOC  
At some point I will change point of views like this ~~(name)~~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: It took some time, but I did it! I DID IT! I DID IT!  
  
~~Wufei~~  
  
"Quatre went for an Oz base." Duo exclaims,   
"We have to get in our gundams and haul Quatre out of there!"  
  
"Duo, you idiot! You've just blown our cover!"   
I wave frantically in Trina's direction, "Now she knows who we are!"  
  
Duo blinks before giving out a hysterical fit,   
"That 'Trina' there is Trowa, Wufei!"  
  
Is he out of his mind?! "Last time I checked, Trowa is a guy!   
Not some weak woman!"  
  
"Wufei, will you just listen to Duo!" Heero shouts.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!"  
  
Heero, Duo and I turn to face a red faced Trina.  
  
She huffs up in frustration, "Wufei, yes, I'm Trowa and   
I don't give a damn whether you believe it or not and   
I'm going to save Quatre in Heavyarms whether you like it or not!"  
  
After that said, she sprints off towards the hanger.  
  
I mutter a curse before pointing at Duo and Heero.   
"I won't ask since Quatre's life is in stake,   
but you BETTER give me an explanation when we get back!"  
  
They didn't answer as we hurry off to our gundams.   
  
~~Quatre~~  
  
I expect some Leo suits to guard the Oz base, but…  
I miscalculate that Aries suits would be there too…  
And the fact that there are double the forces than the mission stated…  
  
I shield myself from the showering bullets, but Sandrock's   
condition is from dented to worse.   
I almost laugh as I realize something.   
No wonder why the mission requests Trowa to do it.   
His Heavyarms can equally eliminate them with its constant bullets.   
But even so, Trowa couldn't survive with this many mobile suits…  
  
I guess I'm glad that it's me dying instead of Trowa…   
  
My breathing and heartbeats thunder in my ears alone as   
I cough up blood brutally.  
If I could just at least take some of the mobile suits down with me-  
  
"QUATRE!"  
  
Duo?  
  
All of the sudden, bullets and rapid figures past by me.   
It's them! Heero, Duo, Wufei and…  
  
…Trowa?  
Trowa's here too!  
  
My heart weeps in joy with the thought that Trowa's here.  
  
My body shudders as I cough up more blood.   
  
"Quatre? Quatre! Are you all right buddy?" Duo…  
  
…The cockpit is getting hotter in here…So hard to breathe…  
With last attempt, I try to open the hatch, but fall out in release.  
"Ugh." I cough again. My last one as my mind starts to drift away…  
Then, I see a figure towards me and it lifts me up into its arms.   
I wish so much for it to be Trowa.   
  
But I just stare, surprised, and disappointed.  
  
It's Trina.  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
"Quatre? Can you hear me?" I firmly whisper to him.  
  
He looks up at me with half closed eyes and blood stained cheeks.  
"Trina? How did you-"  
  
"Shh," I hush, "don't talk. Just-just hang on, okay?"  
  
"I'm so sorry…" He weakly says.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I-I just can't feel the same for you anymore…I'm so sorry…"   
Quatre looks like he's on the verge to cry.  
  
"I don't understand…" I secure him tightly in my arms.   
Don't cry Quatre…  
  
"I think I'm in love with someone else."  
  
My mind stops at his words. In love with someone else?   
I can't win Quatre's heart by being myself…and not even as Trina?  
I clench my jaw to prevent tears and anger flow through me.   
Instead, I ask, "Who is it?"   
  
"T-Trowa…" With that he closes his eyes.  
  
But I couldn't shake it. He really loves me?   
Not Trina, but as myself, Trowa?  
I realize the slumber that Quatre is in.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre! Open your eyes! I need you!"   
I pause at the sound of my female voice.  
  
"No, no I don't need you. Trowa does love you! He needs you!   
Do you hear me?! OPEN YOUR EYES QUATRE!"  
  
~tbc~ 


	16. Everything's Gonna be Alright

Trowa 1/2  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* 3+4, 1+2, some angst, some OOC, SAP!  
At some point I will change point of views like this ~~(name)~~  
indicates song lyrics  
Notes: This chapter is kinda like a songfic,   
but it's nice (at least I think so)   
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing and the song,   
which is from Sweetbox  
  
~~Heero~~  
  
It's been one month and 17 days since that incident happens.  
Sally checked Quatre and to our relief, he isn't dead.  
But rather in a coma…  
And we don't know when he'll wake up…or if he ever will…  
  
Trowa is back to his own appearance and everything is cleared   
up between Wufei, Duo and I. However…  
  
It hurts to see Quatre in an endless sleep,   
but it also hurts to see the state that Trowa pulls himself in.  
  
He seldom eats and is getting thinner and paler than the usual.   
Although he gives an unemotional glare…somehow his eyes grow dimmer   
and grayer than his usual emerald green.  
  
Everyday he sits in the room Quatre's in. Sometimes he talks to him,   
play music for him or just simply stare.   
He practically sleeps in there and never comes out   
unless we force him to.   
  
He's wasting himself…and what will he do if Quatre is gone…forever?  
  
I don't want to think about it…   
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
"Hey Quatre," I say casually and giving a ghostly smile.  
I imagine him smiling and giving his chirp of greeting.   
  
But not replying…  
  
"I brought you a radio, Quatre." I heave the junk onto the   
table next to Quatre. Carefully not blowing the dust in his direction.   
"It's old, but I'm sure it can still play something for us."  
  
I turn on the ancient knob, but to find only static and mutes.   
Figures…It's too ancient, but I don't want to disappoint Quatre.  
  
I turn the radio around my hands and found a cassette tape still   
in the radio's keep. I set it down and press the play button.  
  
I'm surprised to hear soothing music with strings and wind   
instruments combine together. It reminds me of Quatre and I…  
I listen to the lyrics as a female voice sing out.  
  
  
  
I put my hand around Quatre's. Transferring my warmth to his   
cold hand as I feel for the beat of his pulse.  
  
h you'd come back to me   
You see I waited lifetime   
'Cause you're my destiny   
  
I blink back crystal tears.   
Why am I torturing myself like this?   
Please come back to me Quatre.   
I softly sing along the chorus to gain strength from it.  
  
  
  
The tape stop abruptly to signal its end.   
I close my eyes, trying to block out the cold silence…  
  
"That's such a pretty song…Trowa…"  
  
I snap my eyes open to mirror blue ones back at me. "Quatre…"  
  
~tbc~ (The end is near!) 


	17. Epilogue

Trowa 1/2  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* 3+4, 1+2, some OOC  
At some point I will change point of views like this ~~(name)~~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Notes: thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! This is the first  
fanfic that I finished and is successful! I hope the ending  
is satisfying to you!  
  
~~Quatre~~  
  
"DUO!"  
  
I see Duo running past with water balloons in hand and   
grinning widely like the trickster he is.   
I couldn't hold back my laughter as Trowa chases after him   
in his female form.  
  
"Come on Trowa! Or should I say *Trina*?" Duo laughs.  
  
"Come back here so I can have the pleasure to wring your neck   
and dump your body in the lake!" Trowa growls.  
  
They run a couple of laps around the backyard with Wufei,   
Heero and I out of the circuit.  
  
"Hey Trowa!" Heero calls, "Don't hurt my boyfriend-"  
  
"Yeah Trowa!" Duo yells in agreement.  
  
"-Just outright kill him!" Heero continues.   
Wufei chuckles at Heero's choice of, um, side…  
  
"HEERO! YOU TRAITOR!" Duo accuses before running into the safety   
of the house.  
  
I place my hands on my mouth to suppress my outburst laughter.   
Trowa walks up to me and glares at me with all his worth.   
"Is this funny to you Quatre?" His or "her" voice deepens in monotone.  
  
I gulp, "If I say yes will you get mad at me?"  
  
Trowa seems to consider that and leans his face towards mine,   
"I will, but you can make it up with me by a kiss."  
  
I wag a finger at Trowa, "Sorry, I don't kiss strangers, only Trowa."  
  
I snicker as Trowa realizes he's still a girl.   
"Quatre!" he/she groans, "Do I have to take a shower EVERYTIME   
I want to kiss you?"  
  
I try to look innocent, "I'm only loyal to my boyfriend!"  
  
Trowa grumbles in protest but proceeds to go into the house.   
Knowing him I know he doesn't want to stay a girl for too long anyway.  
  
I smile as I lie back on the grass. No matter what form Trowa is in,   
I still and will always love him…  
  
~~Trowa~~  
  
I wipe my hair dry, getting out all the water drops from my bangs.   
Turning into a girl is not such a problem anymore,   
but downright annoying as hell! By the time a year is over,   
I'm going to be one mass wrinkle…   
  
…and it's all because of one braided baka…  
  
I quickly went down the stairs, hoping that Quatre will still   
keep his promising kiss.   
As I reach the bottom, I notice Duo watching something on TV  
Rather plotting my revenge, curiosity got the best of me.  
  
"Hey Duo, what are you watching?"  
  
"Don't know. Some show called 'Ranma ½.'"  
  
I glance over his shoulder to peer at the following screen…   
  
~end...?~  
  
Well...should I do a sequel? And make the boys be tortured in hell?!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Review please! 


End file.
